


What The Roses See

by devilishdreams



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Ballroom, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M, MLM Writer, Smut, absolute cuteness, everyone is super pretty, garden sex, implied he/they genesis, shirking duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdreams/pseuds/devilishdreams
Summary: Usually Sephiroth isn't the most fond of Shinra's functions. However Genesis always knows exactly how to make a party brighter in every way.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 11





	What The Roses See

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a gift for a Kinnie friend and crush. We both kin from ff7 and I tried really hard to make this as cute as I could for him.
> 
> Ofc I would love feedback and comments as well and please no Fujoshi's. As stated as always I am a MLM writer for MLM readers. Thank you and please enjoy.

Sephiroth sighed with his mask on as he stood at the top of the stairs. The room was filled to the brim with Soldier officials and higher ups. It would be a long night, but Reeve told him to have fun and enjoy himself even if it pissed off Shinra. So he was going to do that as he was told if he could figure it out. His gloved hand held the banner of the stairs as he descended and he knew that this was going to be hard.

Everyone knew that he was Sephiroth even with the mask on because it was clear from his hair and stature, but he made himself a rule to not respond to the name. He was wearing a black suit with red lining and an intricate detail on the back of the jacket of Ifrit. It was hard to see with his hair in the way, but he had two mini braids on each side of his head that fell into a high ponytail. 

As he made his way off the final step he felt an arm trap his own arm and saw a blonde woman in pure Scarlet. The deep unsettling shade that he knew only could befall the woman of the same name. Her blonde hair, down for once and her breasts always on display. She was confident and her dress sparkled and looked as if it came from the red sea. 

“Hello are you enjoying this evening?” He asked with a whisper of a smile on his lips and she chuckled. Her painted lips showing the emotion her eyes lacked. “I quite am. Reeves said he’ll keep an eye on you and make sure you are enjoying yourself. Stay safe, ever so powerful General.” It was almost as if she was mocking him as her heels clacked away a soft, “Kya ha ha” escaping her as she went. Sephiroth knew she had at least a knife on her even if weapons were strictly prohibited as she had declared.

He honestly could not tell who was who. The entire room looked foriegn to him and he did not know who to chat with or who to go to. He could see hair colors and their attire all looked the same. He couldn’t even tell where Genesis or Angeal were. He ended up near the wall at some point brooding over others having fun and dancing before a beautiful man came up to him. His hair was slicked back on one side, beautiful dark red hair making it contrast to his red and white suit. He smelled so sweet and he felt like he could place this man, but his brain was fried the moment they touched his hand.

He wanted to push this person away, punch them. However he knew he could not as he would then be in trouble especially if this person held any power over him. He could get punished by going on a long mission far away from Shinra Corp and he did not want that. He had not gotten to spend much time with his friends. 

“Please stop touching me.” The beauty may have been stupid or what not because he did the opposite and leant in more with a smile. Sephiroth only permitted the other firsts to touch him like this in any capacity. That was before he heard the lovely voice of Genesis come from the stranger.  
“Seph it’s me Gen. Can I dance with you?” The silver haired man’s jaw was on the floor as Genesis pulled him towards the floor and an upbeat song started to play. It sounded something akin to a song that would play for tango or Marimbo. He couldn’t tell as Genesis started leading them into a dance. His movements were fluid. Sephiroth followed just as fluidly as he spun Gen where he wanted him to. Even if Genesis was leading, Sephiroth was still far too tall to spin.

The grip on Sephiroth’s hip was a bit more firm as they outshined the other’s on the dance floor. They turned from each other, hands clasped together and Genesis swished his hips as they came back to face each other. The hand on his hip pulled Seph down by his neck and the positions silently switched from the red head to the taller as he spun them with Gen off the floor and in his arms.

He dipped him for a few moments before he let him back up and the foot work began to get faster with the song. Genesis seemed to have a huge smile on his face before the drop at the end let them end with Genesis in his chest and clapping from the audience they ended up having. 

“I didn’t know you could dance like that.” He heard from the person still in his chest as he parted his arms and stepped away to give him a soft bow. “I didn’t know that either.” He heard violins start up and someone in a beautiful silky blue dress swept away Genesis. Her hair was short and blonde and he assumed it was possibly Elena from the turks as Genesis knew them best. 

He could see the other turks on the dance floor besides Tseng. It didn’t suit his character and he bet that was why he wasn’t. He turned and behind him was no one else besides the devil he just thought about. Rolling his eyes, Tseng took up Genesis’ spot and began to waltz Sephiroth around.

“What would you like Tseng?” Sephiroth asked with a frown on his lips and the slim man beneath him feigned hurt. “How’d you know it was me? I thought I did well hiding it.” The man was in the same thing he always wore with a mask on and this caused the silver haired man to quirk a brow at him.

“Fine, nothing at all. Elena just missed Genesis and so I thought I’d accompany you before giving you back to him.” He explained as Sephiroth sighed. 

“Do you know where Angeal is?” He asked softly. Before Tseng shook his head. “Looks like he didn’t come or he’s awfully good at hiding.” The dance was over rather quickly and he gave the other a bow before he headed to the balcony. He was already exhausted from dealing with people.

He did have fun dancing, yet he didn’t enjoy being by himself around people practically begging for his attention. He could feel the eyes on his back from everyone who just did not want to go up to him and wanted to talk to him anyway. He learnt long ago when he was a child if they didn’t go up to you then they were not worth the time. 

His hands gripped the balcony as he took his mask off. Genesis snuck up behind him and settled next to him, his arms crossed over and relaxed on the balcony. “Rough night Seph?” His own mask came down with the ribbons falling onto his skin as he looked out to see the sky. The silver haired man looked at his friend and his heart seemed to stop as he saw how handsome Genesis looked in the moonlight.

“I’m so tired of being here. It is getting to me.” Sephiroth told the other as he gripped the Balcony and he could feel that it was giving under his hand and let go with a sigh. He did not want to chance messing up the structure of a balcony because he was a bit stressed.

“Let’s go for a walk then? I’ll meet you in the gardens.” Genesis said as he slipped right over the balcony which caused Sephiroth to follow suit right after him. He landed on soft moss and he looked around for Genesis he supposed he had headed towards the maze and his eyes went aglow in the dark surrounding him. His steady steps led him to where he presumed his counterpart would be.

He could see Genesis’s eyes and laugh from the maze and a smirk grew on his face as he followed the other. The redhead was a trickster, but at least he knew how to make it fun all in the same. Sephiroth’s toothy grin was as sharp as his mind and while he seemed to have lost the other in the tall rose bushes he could hear that he wasn’t too far from him as he started looking for the other. 

Further in was a fountain and metal benches and Genesis had his coat off and sat cross legged on the lip of the fountain a red rose in hand. His hair was tousled back into his mess of a style. He sure knew how to be romantic in the grandest of ways, something slightly foreign to him and his other boyfriend Angeal.

He slipped his coat off and threw it onto a bench that had Genesis’ neatly folded coat on it. The black flopped unceremonsily onto red and he sat next to Genesis on the lip. His hand trailing from his jaw and pulling his face in while tilting his face to him. His thumb grabbing his chin when they were face to face. He could feel a little puff of breath expelled from his lips before he gave a long, slow kiss to his partner. 

While Sephiroth had the lead on many things past PDA which was prohibited in their dynamic; he was not the lead otherwise. He was not well versed in these subjects, not like his boyfriends were. Their dynamic had to be hidden from Shinra and the public eye, but when they were alone or could get away it was nice to be able to touch and kiss each other. Everyone knew they were all close friends, but they had no idea how close they truly were.

He could feel Genesis pull at his ponytail and he had to pull away. “You can’t take that down. We do need to look presentable afterwards my love.” Cool words trickling out of his lips and his cat eyes looking deep into what once was brown lovely eyes now mako green from the years of being a soldier. He’d never have those beautiful eyes, Sephiroth only saw in photos before.

“Well you’ll have to stop me from making a mess of you, General. I can be quite persuasive after all. I think I can get you to end the night earlier than expected.” A purr could be heard as he kissed Sephiroth's neck. Genesis knew every spot that made him dizzy and he chuckled as the other grabbed him at the collar and brought him closer. 

Genesis had slipped off his gloves at some point and the silver haired man followed suit and one glove fell into the fountain, however he didn’t notice or care as he pulled the redhead’s face closer, his warm hands on either cheek. It was sweet and sincere, however Genesis wanted to flip that script.

Parting once more the other touched his boyfriend’s lips with his red painted hands, teasing him further. Sephiroth never understood why Genesis liked the things he did, but he also never understood some things about Angeal either.

“May I make your night?” Genesis asked as he pulled out lube and a condom from his back pocket that Sephiroth knew had not been in there earlier. So he must have just put it there from their adventure. “Here in the Garden.”

A chuckle was pulled from his chest, Sephiroth finding the encounter entirely too cute. “What if we are caught? You know Angeal will be upset, especially if they start to make assumptions.” He pointed out already knowing that Genesis would back it up.

“Well I’m prepared to appease Angeal or even kill someone from Shinra for this to stay secret, but of course no one should see us here. If you would like not to, I truly understand. I would do nothing to harm our dynamic Seph. You out of everyone would know that.” He did already know that and a shy smile danced on Sephiroth’s lips as he bowed his head. He tended to be more shy on intimate topics such as this because every experience like this was new for him. His silver lashes covered his bright eyes before he looked toward his boyfriend.

“Then by all means Gen, please do.” 

Genesis started kissing his boyfriend again holding his face ever so gently and after a few minutes he pulled his hands away to help Sephiroth guide his hands to his hips. “It’s okay to touch me back. I won’t break.” 

“I know you won’t break...is it okay if I-”  
“Yes Seph I just said it’s okay.” He was trying to be understanding and had to rest his head on his boyfriend for a second. “If its not okay just let me know okay? I will do the same.” The other nodded and he ran his hands through the red hair.

“I’m just nervous, love.” It was understandable as Genesis kissed his neck and slowly unbuttoned the other’s vest. His muscles rippled under the fabric of his shirt and soon that too came off. Genesis let out a gasp at how the other looked under him and he kneaded the muscles before he slipped into the moss on his knees and spread his General’s legs before using his teeth to pull down the zipper and unbutton his pants.

Upon looking up expecting to see his embarrassed lover he found sharp, calculating eyes watching his every move a deep red seeded onto his face. It was not long before the red head pulled out the other from his undergarments and was faced with a monster. It was six inches of length and four and a half inches of girth, uncut and clean as the labs at shinra.

Genesis loved every bit and learned how to adapt to it since Angeal was only a little smaller than Sephiroth. If he could really unhinge the other he knew his silver headed beauty loved to face fuck him, but he knew that would not be tonight. He had other plans in store. 

He left kisses up and down the length, licking the head and hearing the gentle moans. When he took it into his mouth he slid down until his nose met the curly hairs at the base of his cock and chuckled before sliding back up just to go down again. A smooth rhythm being built before he heard the other’s hand move to cup his head and he took his wrist and head it. Denying the other the control he wanted.

Groans and whines came from above him, but today Genesis wasn’t having it. He was calling the shots. When he could hear the other’s breath grow ragged and heavy he pulled off with a pop and stood up. His belt coming undone.

The redhead kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Lay in the moss for me baby? Take off your pants fully okay?” His voice deep with lust and want. It was a rarity to hear, but it shot to the other’s dick as he too got up and took his shoes, and pants off before laying in the moss which was soft and nice to lay on. His shirt was a mess, splayed in all directions as he saw his boyfriend kneel in the moss above him. 

He uncapped the cold bottle of lube and slowly he made sure that Sephiroth would not be hurt as he kissed and sucked spots into his thighs. Fingers working him open and scissoring him so that when things got more heated he would be able to adjust better. He loved the sounds he made. At first there was a wince or two, but after a while there were some gasps and even a moan when he slammed into his prostate.

It wasn’t long before the other was a mess before him and gripping at the moss underneath. A few more minutes and a few more fingers in and Genesis deemed him ready. “Baby do you wanna lay down or would you prefer to ride me?” It was a sweet suggestion as he kissed the pink cheeks and let him catch his breath for a second.

“That’d be utterly embarrassing Gen. I don’t think I could do that here of all places.” That was all he had to hear before he shut his boyfriend up with a kiss to his nose and then lips. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

He had to guide himself, but he made sure to try and take the other’s mind off of it by kissing him slow and tenderly. By the time he was all the way inside of the other, all that alerted Seph was a moan before even he realized it.

Genesis had carefully made sure everything was as romantic as physically possible. The low hum of music, the dimly lit garden, roses surrounding them, and just the scenery overall if this wasn’t deemed highly romantic then romance was dead and Genesis would be on his way. 

He had gotten lost within his General’s eyes before he was told to move by said beautiful man and he obeyed. His hips swaying as he slid in and out his hands worshipping the man in front of him. He was built like he was perfectly sculpted to be the perfect image of a man. Genesis had that perfect man under him, whining and it was godly.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the other and it was enticing as his boyfriend made sweet love to him. He wasn’t typically loud, but tonight seemed different. Special even as he cried out the only things watching them being the roses that surrounded them that night.

Genesis left kisses and hickies on the other and staked his claim in his own way. It was not long before the other was going faster, being rougher. He typically didn’t lose his cool not when romance was involved however, he could not help it. His slamming into the skin under him and sweat dripping off his nose.

His pretty General absolutely wrecked under him, crying out in pleasure as he slammed further into his prostate. If they were anywhere besides the moss something would have been broken by now. They were lucky they chose such a nice and endearing spot.

The redhead didn’t last much longer as he came with a cry and rested his head into the silver locks beneath him, breathing so heavily it seemed like he could never catch his breath. Sephiroth on the other hand had come right before his partner and was still seeing stars.

“Alright Seph. I think we both had too much fun for one night. Let me get us home.”


End file.
